Your Love a Dream
by Wynter.Defensora de sakuma11
Summary: Una serie de One-shots, donde serán "Personaje x Lector"...donde podrán encontrar pequeños momentos de sus personajes favoritos por ti, pasen y espero les disfruten!... Segundo capitulo! ...Afuro terumi x Reader!
1. Your Love I Shirou x Reader

**Hola gente, bueno se que aun debo muchas continuaciones, pero esto lo tengo en mente desde hace un buen tiempo y pues decidí hacerlo, esto sera One-shot, de " personaje x lectora".**

**si tienen alguna petición o algún personaje que deseen no duden en pedirlo.**

**Usare personajes, de Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma eleven Go únicamente.**

**(F/n) Nombre.**

**(L/n) Apellido.**

**(F/c) Color de cabello.**

**(H/l) Largo de cabello.**

**(E/c) Color de ojos.**

**Your Love a Dream!...**

**No quiero que seas mi amiga -Shirou x Lector **

* * *

><p>Una vez mas terminaba la practica los chicos parecían agotados, se habían esforzado mucho esta tarde, nos preparamos para llevarles, algo de agua a los chicos, desde que entre al Haruken, me mude a Hokkaido con mi hermano mayor, aquí las cosas eran mas tranquilas, y con mi hermano me llevaba muy bien.<p>

-Fubuki-Kun, toma- le dije extendiendo le una toalla con una sonrisa, el la tomo y agradeció. Desde que vine a Hokkaido es la persona que mejor me ha tratado, se acerco amablemente a mi e intento ser bueno a pesar de mi actitud. Aunque por eso ahora muchas personas les caigo mucho peor. Aun puedo recordar ese día.

**_-_**_"Que molesta eres (F/a), por lastima se acerco a ti- recuerdo las palabras de la pelicastaña _

_-Entiende lo, solo quería ser amable, deja lo ya en paz, eres tan molesta para el -dijo la chica a su lado una pelinegra _

_-Eso no es cierto es mi amigo-dije mirando a ambas chicas, la pelinegra se molesto y tomo mi ( H/l) y me jalo hacia ella_

_-Eres molesta y muy idiota no sabes reconocer cuando causas lastima-me dijo- por cierto sera mejor que no le digas nada de esta conversación a Shirou-kun-dijo soltando mi cabelllo _

-(f/A)-Chan, ¿Todo bien?-pregunto sacandome de mis pensamientos yo asentí -¿Segura?

-No pasa nada Fubuki-kun-con una sonrisa, para alejarme de el, pude sentir que era seguida por alguien pero seguí mi camino

-Oye, (F/n)- me llamo por mi nombre, de inmediato voltee a verle -hace días que me evitas ¿pasa algo?, casi no me hablas, y estas muy pensativa, ¿Que piensas?- pregunto Fubuki, mire su rostro en el pude ver verdadera confusión con una mezcla de curiosidad.

- No te evito-dije, el me miro con seriedad-¿Que en verdad no te evito?, y si no te hablo es porque he estado muy ocupada

-¿Segura ?-me pregunto aun sin creerme

-SI, no he tenido tiempo, eso es todo- dije con un tono seguro, el tomo mi mochila y la acomodo en su hombro.

_-El en verdad llevaría mi mochila?, hay no las cosas se pondrán peor con esas chicas- yo no podía sacarme aun ese recuerdo- pero por una parte el me ayudaba, y se preocupaba por mi _

-Entonces, ¿en que piensas tanto ?-soltó, me sorprendí cuando lo dijo ahora que le diría era todo lo que pensaba -(F/A), ¿me dirás?

-Pues yo, solo- iba a decir algo pero no salio nada de mi boca

-Y ¿bien?-dijo fubuki, intente soltar algo pero de nuevo nada

-No te lo puedo decir -le dije, intente tomar mi mochila y quitarse la pero el se aparto.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa- no te la doy si no me dices (F/N)

-_volvía a llamarme ¿por mi nombre?, aparte por que estaba tan interesado en tonterías-estaba en verdad confundida en este momento _

_-_en verdad no es nada-dije intentado alcanzarlo de nuevo pero fracase de nuevo.

-No es nada, o no quieres contarme, acaso no ¿Confías mas en mi? -pregunto el , eso sonó en mi mente pero en verdad eso no era así

-No es eso es que en verdad no puedo-dije, en ese momento había soltado ya mucho

-Entonces si hay algo-dijo con una sonrisa- dime ¿que pasa?, ¿algo esta mal?

-No, te dije que no es nada- dije en tono grosero, y estaba dispuesto a tomar mi mochila pero Fubuki perdió el equilibrio cuando me abalance a el para quitarle la mochila y caímos en una posición bastante fácil de mal interpretar, nuestras miradas se encontraron y así nos quedamos un momento

-Ya te dije no te la daré hasta que me digas-insistió el, el no se rendiría lo mejor era darme por vencida me levante y luego lo hizo el

-Esta bien le contaré -dije, estaba comenzando a nevar lo mejor sería irnos a refugiar -pero sera camino a casa

Fubuki y yo desde que nos conocimos eramos muy buenos amigos, el se acerco a mi cuando entre a esta secundaría y desde entonces cada vez nos fuimos acercando mas y mas. Estábamos a tres cuadra de casa, todo el camino había sido silencio hasta que la curiosidad le gano.

-¿Que pasa contigo (F/N)-chan-pregunto Fubuki

-ellas se acercaron a mi dijeron que eres mi amigo por que siempre eres muy amable y yo casi te obligue a ser mi amigo-dije cabizbaja, el se detuvo de inmediato y volteo hacia a mi, se acerco lo suficiente y puso sus manos en mis mejías haciendo que le viera, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-¿crees eso?, -dijo acercando su rostro cada vez mas al mio

-Yo no creo que eso sea cierto Fubuki-kun -dije, sabía que en este momento mis mejías estaban sonrojadas por no decir rojas.

-Entonces ¿Porque lo piensas tanto y no me lo has dicho?-pregunto podía sentir su aroma, su aliento, todo era para mi perfecto, pero aun no entendía que es lo que pretendía hacer fubuki.

-no es eso, Fubuki-kun-dije lo recuerdos volvían a mi mente

-Entonces ¿Que es?, y (F/N), llamame Shirou-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, el me hacía perder la cordura y lo que quedaba de mi fuerza comenzaba a debilitarse.

-Ellas no me querían ver de nuevo contigo -dije cabizbaja

-no importa, pero yo si-cuando dijo eso estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero alguien se le ocurrió llamarme, así que nos separamos de inmediato, ese alguien era mi hermano, avisando que llegaría tarde, el clima comenzaba a empeorar lo mejor fue entrar a casa, luego de que comimos comenzamos a trabajar en el proyecto para la clase de Química.

-¿En verdad crees lo que te dijeron?-me pregunto recordando aquel tema, eso me sorprendió, yo deje lo que hacía y lo mire fijamente el estaba a mi lado.

-Creo que eres una persona amable pero nunca estas con alguien que no te agrada-le dije con una sonrisa- así que no lo creo.

-Eso es bueno-me dijo mirando el trabajo

-me alegro que seamos amigos Fubuki-kun -le dije volviendo a lo que hacía, el volteo hacía a mi y me miraba fijamente

- ellas tenían razón (F/N), yo no quiero ser tu amigo-dijo el chico mirando me aun yo de inmediato voltee a verle, estaba muy confundida en mi expresión se notab, y muy en el fondo sus palabras me habían dolido y con gran temor pregunto.

-¿Porque no?-pregunte con la voz entrecortada, pero ahora no podía estas mas confusa, el mostró una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras y lindas, se acerco lentamente a mi, podía sentir de nuevo el aroma de su loción, el acarició mi mejía, y mire fijamente a sus ojos,el paso sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura, no sabía ni que pasaba en ese momento pero pose mis brazos en sus hombros atrayendo lo hacia mi, sin esperar mas el se inclino hacía a mi provocando que nos besáramos, un tierno y dulce beso. cuando termino el beso por fin contesto mi pregunta.

-Porque los amigos no hacen eso-me contesto, yo le miraba con una sonrisa, el junto nuestras frentes- Te amo (F/N)

-También..te Amo-Le dije con una sonrisa ,para luego volver a besarnos.

...Fin...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno no quedo exactamente como esperaba pero espero les haya gustado, y antes de despedirme a todo aquel que le haya gustado e interesado estas son las ideas para e próximo queda a su elección <strong>

**-Afuro Terumi/ Byron Love **

**-Haruya Nagumo/ Claude Beacons**

**-Atsuya Fubuki/ Aiden Froste**

**-Yuuto Kidou/ Jude Sharp **

**Queda a su elección y sin mas me despido!...saludos **


	2. Your Love II Afuro Terui x Reader

**Hola bueno este será mi especie de forma de decir les que tengan una muy Feliz Navidad! y que les deseo lo mejor en estas fechas!...bueno antes de que llegue el día quería dejar una pequeña actualización y decidí hacerla...esta vez la votación va por Afuro x Reader...así que sin mas creo que les dejaré este One-shot.**

**(F/N) Nombre.**

**(L/N) Apellido.**

**(F/C) Color de cabello.**

**(H/L) Largo de cabello.**

**(E/C)Color de ojos.**

**Your Love a Dream**

**Después- Afuro Terumi/ Aphrodi x Reader.**

* * *

><p>Para ti fue increíble el hecho de que Raimond lo hubiese logrado, entre tus planes estaba acabarlos ese día. En verdad me sentía tonta decidí quedarme en Zeus por ti para apoyarte, para estar contigo, eramos amigos desde que tengo recuerdos ahí estabas, pero cuando supe los verdaderos planes decidí que no apoyaría eso, que no sería parte de eso, pero tu no, tu querías ser el mejor, querías todo para ti.<p>

Flash back...

_"acaso no lo entiendes (L/N), ¿porque te niegas aceptar lo que ves?" -me dijo con tantas ganas de poder, su mirada mostraba su gran ambición _

_" Eso no es correcto Terumi-kun"-dije con algo de temor- "por favor no lo hagas, esto no es correcto"_

_-" es la única forma que conozco por ahora"- el bajo la mirado y dejo escapar un suspiro, volvió a mirarme con seriedad- " tu decides me apoyas o te retiras"_

_-" ¿Terumi?"-pregunte asombrada, entonces el aceptaría, ni yo podía hacer algo para cambiar eso - "Yo lo siento" _

_"Suerte en su vida entonces (F/N), pero le advierto no intente meterse en los planes"- me dijo en tono amenazante que me asusto mucho. _

_Fin flash back..._

Después recibí muchas amenazas, comenzaron los problemas todo comenzó a ir mal y el no estaba para apoyarme esta situación se volvía molesta, yo no estaba dispuesta a formar parte de ese equipo, ni hacer algo como eso. Decidí trasladarme a otro instituto, decidí ser de Raimond. Todo era muy diferente, las personas eran tan amables conmigo, nadie me obligo hacer nada, ni me amenazo, todo iba bien, yo apoyaba como gerente, todo hasta ese día.

_Flash back..._

_-"Vaya parece que no saben de donde eres, tus nuevos amigos (F/N)"-dijo una voz detrás de mi, de inmediato la reconocí y quise escapar de ese lugar pero en su lugar voltee hacía el_

_-"Aphrodi"-dije con una mezcla de temor y desconfianza habíamos crecido juntos pero desde que acepto todo eso yo no sabía ya quien era el, era completamente otra persona, ya no era mi mejor amigo._

_- "Ya no soy Terumi-Kun"- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-"Yo no se quien eres tu ahora"-dije intentando verme dura._

_-"Entonces creo que estamos en la misma situación"-yo le mire confusa- "Porque ahora yo solo veo una traidora"-dijo el en ese momento pude sentir como dolía mi corazón esas palabras saliendo de su boca dolían mucho. _

_Fin flash back..._

Después de eso todo mínimo contacto que había quedado se fue, el nunca supo a donde había sido trasladada hasta ese día que me vio como gerente de Raimond, aunque eramos muy amigos poco a poco mis sentimientos hacía el comenzaron a ser mas que lo que se siente por un amigo, poco el sentimiento hacía el se convirtió en algo mas fuerte, y el recordar todo esto solo hacía que mis ojos (E/C) comenzarán a llenarse de lagrimas. Pero el me busco una vez mas aunque no para recuperar nuestra amistad.

_Flash back..._

_-"Vaya (L/n), parece que tus amigos estan muy felices contigo"- dijo con un ligero tono de burla, esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo voltee y ahí estaba el chico de cabellos rubios que me había logrado robar el corazón y a la vez destrozarlo. _

_-"ellos no tienen porque estar molestos conmigo no he hecho nada malo"- dije volteando pero esta vez hacía donde me dirigía antes, pero entonces el tomo mis muñecas haciendo que volteara a verlo de nuevo._

_-"le parece poco entonces, que tal por ser una traidora o usted ya les dijo que usted perteneció a Zeus"-dijo en ese momento mis ojo (E/c) se encontró con sus hermosos ojos. _

_-" ¿Porque no me deja en paz?"-pregunte mientras mis ojos reflejaban mi temor - " ellos no necesitan saber eso "_

_-"¿Porque no?, porque le odiarían"-dijo con burla- " que pensarían de eso o que su mejor amigo pertenece a Zeus también, que lo ves y no les dices nada o peor aun -dijo mientras se acercaba pasando al rededor de mi cintura sus brazos atrayendo me hacía el, quedando muy cerca el uno de otro-"Que haces cosas como estas" -dijo con una sonrisa mientras podía sentir como nuestros labios se rosaban, _

_-"Tu no lo haría algo como eso ¿verdad?, no les diría"-dije con miedo pero a la vez confusa por sus acciones, el se aparto de mi con una sonrisa victoriosa _

_-"eso lo pensaré, depende que sigas como hasta ahora"-dijo el _

_Fin Flash back..._

Después de eso mis sentimientos hacía ti comenzaron a ser confusión, no entendía que pasaba, porque habías hecho eso pero si sabía que solo deseaba una respuesta a todo esto que pasaba.

_Flash Back..._

_-Estas lista para ver como destrozamos a Raimond-dijo con arrogancia _

_-" no, la cosa es si estas listo como ellos acaban con Zeus"-dije por primera vez ya no temería mas, el se rió _

_-Eso jamas pasará mi querida (F/n) -dijo con seguridad en sus palabras- " eso es solo una tonta ilusión a la que no debe aferrarse usted también-" _

_-Entonces el sabor de la derrota sera mas duro Aphrodi-le dije mirando le a los ojos con seguridad- Usted por fin recibirá una lección -dije antes de marcharme _

_Fin flash back..._

Después de eso me encontraba caminando por un parque de Inazuma, un parque que me traía muchos recuerdos, aquí jugaba con el desde niña, aquí decidimos que jugar, donde estudiar, que queríamos, aquí no reuníamos para tomar nuestras decisiones importantes. Raimond había ganado, usted aun no lo entendía pero en el fondo usted comprendió y hasta lo note diferente como si fueses de nuevo tu, ese chico que amaba que hasta hace unos meses fue mi mejor amigo.

-Me alegro que esto pasara- dijo una voz tras de mi, haciendo me voltear de inmediato - Tenias razón

-Aphrodi-dije mirando lo muy sorprendida, el camino hacía mi

-Recibí una gran lección (F/n)-chan- dijo mirando me fijamente- no me llames así por favor, ¿somos amigos no?-pregunto con inseguridad yo calle por unos segundos

-así es Afuro-kun-dije el me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro- me alegro que por fin te des cuenta que no necesitas tener todo para ser feliz

-En eso usted se equivoca- me dijo una vez estabamos muy cerca, mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura- porque mientras tu estés conmigo, lo tendré todo y seré muy feliz - al decir esto no pude evitar sonrojarme y desviar la mirada, el poso una de sus manos en una de mis mejías y con suavidad hizo que lo mirara.

-Se que la ultima vez no hice nada bien, me equivoque, y perdón por como te hable, lo que te hice, como te trate, yo en verdad lo siento-dijo, en ese momento pude ver como ese chico que yo había conocido desde niña estaba ahí de nuevo, esa sinceridad, ese brillo en sus ojos.

-Me alegra que seas tu de nuevo-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios, el acerco su rostro mas a mi, apoyando su frente en la mía y nuestros labios a solo centímetros

-Gracias (F/n), en verdad me alegro que a pesar de todo aun pueda tenerte-dijo con una sonrisa - (F/n) , yo ¿puedo?-dijo esta vez yo pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayendo lo hacía mi y uniendo nuestros labios en un deseado y cálido beso, una vez que se rompió el beso el susurro las palabras que yo mas espere escuchar de su boca

-Te amo (F/n)-dijo mirando me con una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras y con nuestros labios apenas rozando se

-También te amo Afuro- el se termino de cortar el espacio que nos separaba, besando me nuevamente.

...Fin ...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno de nuevo acá estoy espero les haya gustado este One-shot, les deseo Felices fiestas nuevamente y sin mas explicarles, que dejaré siempre las opciones y que por capitulo tomaré las dos opciones mas pedidas y serán las que haré de inmediato. antes dejo unos asuntos mas y me retiro.<strong>

**Kuraudo-chan:** Bueno hola, gracias por su comentario y debo decir no me ha molestado en absoluto yo le agradezco, ya que eso me da ganas de querer mejorar y seguir adelante mejorando cada vez mas mis fallas, no se si este prohibido o no pero yo continuaré ademas de todos modos circulan muchos por ahí, gracias por su consejo lo tomaré en cuenta y seguiré intentando mejorar...y acá su afuro x lector. sin mas me despido y le agradezco nuevamente.

**Haruhi-nya: **Hola bueno me alegra que le haya gustado, espero que este le guste, y pronto dejaré entre las opciones a el!

**kEITA-CHAN: **Me alegra mucho enserio que te haya gustado y se que aun debo a cierto chico pero pronto estará saliendo por acá

**Rima-chan: **Hola Rima-chan gracias en serio me alegra que te gustará y pues acá te dejo con el pedido. gracias por el comentario saludos

**Lili-chan: **Enserio me alegra que te gustará, bueno no he dejado a Atsuya, pero es el segundo mas votado así que es el próximo por votos, estaré dejando el One-shot pronto!:..gracias por el comentario y saludos!...

**Próximo: Atsuya Fubuki/ Aiden Froste **

**A votación: **

**-Haruya Nagumo/ Claude Beacons**

**-Jude Sharp/Yuuto Kidou **

**-Mark Evans/ Endou **

**-Mark Kruger **

**Sin mas me despido saludos!**


End file.
